(Not) Care
by akashitetsuya3
Summary: Sometimes people say that silence is the most powerful scream. Kris-centric. Depressed!Kris. DLDR!


**_(Not) Care_**

Disclaimer:

EXO Yang di Atas, keluarganya, dan calon masa depannya. Yang jelas bukan punya saya padahal pengen :'(((

(Not) Care akashitetsuya3 a.k.a Arisu

Warning: Kris-centric, depression thoughts, mental-health issues.

Note: Untuk Inktober 2018 Day#1. Prompt: "I See You"

Happy Reading~~

.

 _"On a long and tiring day, I got together my heart that was filled with sighs_

 _Today and tomorrow, I will get up again. And live through the day_

 _Vague expectations, dry laughter. They change as time goes by_

 _My sad heart and apparent scars. They won't disappear"_

 _-Crying Out (Do Kyungsoo)_

.

Hening menyelimuti kelas itu. Sebagian asyik memperhatikan dengan begitu fokusnya sedangkan sisanya ada yang mengerjakan tugas mata kuliah lain, ada yang tertidur, ada yang mendengarkan lagu melalui earphone --yang diam-diam diselipkan di balik bajunya.

Salah seorang mahasiswa yang hadir disana, bersurai hitam legam, tampak begitu mencolok dari semuanya, karena Ia merupakan siswa tertinggi di kelas itu. Namanya Wu Yifan, atau panggilan lainnya Kris. Ia duduk di pojok belakang dekat jendela, dengan pandangan lurus ke arah papan.

Bukan berarti Ia memperhatikan. Ia hanya menatap kosong ke arah persegi panjang hijau itu.

Raganya berada di sana, tetapi jiwanya entah berada di mana.

Dan bukan pula berarti Ia tak memahami apa yang dijelaskan. Tolonglah, bahkan pada semester kemarin IPK-nya meraih peringkat tertinggi di fakultasnya.

Ia hanya hilang ketertarikan.

Ia tak tertarik dengan materinya, tak tertarik dengan tugas yang akan diberikan kepadanya, tak tertarik untuk hadir di kelasnya, bahkan tak tertarik untuk melanjutkan hidupnya saat ini.

Ia baru akan tertarik jika tanah tempatnya berpijak ini tiba-tiba hancur menyedot tubuhnya dan menenggelamkannya sedalam mungkin.

Karena itulah Ia bersikap tak peduli. Ia tak peduli dengan apa yang ada di hadapannya, apa yang ada di sekelilingnya, bahkan Ia tak peduli dengan sosok lelaki bertubuh kecil (jika dibandingkan dengan Kris) yang sedari tadi terus memperhatikannya --walau tak kunjung menyapanya.

Ia menoleh ke arah jendela, menatap pemandangan luar. Tampak balon-balon beterbangan, sepertinya sedang merayakan sesuatu.

Ia menghela napas berat, sebelum akhirnya tersenyum lemah. Menatap pasrah.

Tak bisakah kumpulan objek bundar itu ikut membawanya terbang tinggi ke atas sana…?"

Kris menyusuri tangga gedung itu secara perlahan. Masih ada enam puluh menit lagi sampai kelas selanjutnya. Mungkin akan terkesan tanggung jika Ia memilih pulang. Tetapi itu tidak seperti Ia memiliki tujuan lain jika tetap berdiam disini.

Seseorang menepuk bahunya dari belakang, didapatinya Luhan, Lay, dan Tao yang tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Mau ikut kami ke kedai kampus?? Kelas Tao dan Lay baru dimulai jam sebelas nanti" ajak Luhan. Lay dan Tao ikut memandang penuh harap.

Kris menggeleng pelan, "Sepertinya aku pulang saja."

"Tapi ge, kelasmu dan Lu-ge mulainya jam sembilan ini. Terlalu tanggung jika harus pulang" balas Lay.

Kris berpikir sejenak. Memang benar apa yang dikatakan Lay. Memang jarak rumahnya dengan kampus hanya sepuluh menit jalan kaki. Tetapi jika dihitung lagi jika mempertimbangkan bolak-baliknya dan ramainya jalanan justru situasi seperti itu bisa saja membuatnya terlambat.

Tetapi Ia tidak dalam mood untuk berkumpul bersama orang lain. Baterai ponselnya pun habis, lebih baik Ia pulang dan mengisi daya saja.

Kris kembali menggeleng, "Tak apa-apa. Lagi pula--"

Kalimatnya menggantung. Ia merasa tercekat. Apa perlu mereka tahu soal baterainya yang habis? Apa soal itu penting?

"Lagipula? " tanya Tao.

Tidak. Ia tidak harus memberitahukan segalanya.

" Lagipula rumahku dekat" serunya pelan. Ia pun melambai sejenak sebelum akhirnya berlari meninggalkan ketiga orang itu.

Ia tak peduli walaupun sosok yang dilihatnya di kelas tadi melihatnya dengan pandangan heran.

Sudah empat puluh lima menit dosen mata kuliahnya belum juga datang. Kris menatap bosan. Tak ada yang bisa dikerjakan. Komik di ranselnya sudah Ia hapal sampai luar kepala, ponselnya masih mati karena sepulangnya terlalu larut di dalam pikirannya sehingga lupa untuk mengecasnya, dan Ia sedang tak ingin berbicara.

Ia pun diam saja tak melakukan apa-apa.

"Hei, kau menonton pertandingan semalam? " orang yang duduk di sebelah kirinya menyapa.

"Tentu! Kau lihat formasi para pemain Arsenal itu? Aku tak menyangka mereka akan memakai yang itu" kini orang yang di sebelah kanannya ikut menyahut.

"Kau bercanda? Tentu saja aku sudah tahu. Yang aku kagetkan justru Chelsea yang dibuat bertekuk lutut olehnya"

Dan mereka pun melanjutkan keseruan mereka dengan Wu Yifan yang terdiam di tengah-tengah mereka berdua. Kris menoleh ke sudut ruangan dan menyumpahi singgasana abadinya yang kini diambil alih, oleh si kecil yang sejak tadi memperhatikannya. Kris bahkan sudah memberikan panggilan khusus untuknya.

Terlalu lama mendengar ocehan mereka, pemuda raven itu langsung mengambil earphone dan memasangnya. Ia tak mendengar apa-apa, karena memang ponselnya mati dan dibiarkannya kabel itu menancap ke saku celananya.

Setidaknya dengan ini Ia bisa menutup kedua telinganya, membuatnya sedikit merasa lebih baik.

Suara tawa mengisi ruang itu. Hanya ada empat orang di dalamnya, tetapi kehangatannya mengalahkan enam orang yang menghuni rumah di sebelahnya.

"Kemudian Ia menangis setelah menyadari kalau ternyata yang ditakutinya itu adalah bayangannya sendiri" tawa Ibu Wu sambil mengelus-elus kepala anak saudaranya. Yang dibicarakan hanya menatap tak mengerti, karena Ia sendiri berusia tak lebih dari empat tahun.

Bibi Yifan ikut tertawa mendengar kisah anaknya yang menggelikan. Merasa kurang sopan jika tidak merespon, Yifan ikut tertawa seakan-akan itu adalah cerita terlucu yang pernah Ia dengar. Ia tertawa lepas. Tetapi Ia tak ingat kalau tertawa bisa menimbulkan sensasi yang semengerikan ini. Perutnya terasa geli namun napasnya terasa sesak. Tawa yang dipaksakan.

"Bagaimana denganmu, Yifan? Apa kau tak punya cerita menarik saat di kampus tadi? "

Kris mencoba mengingat-ingat. Ada beberapa kejadian menarik yang diamatinya. Misalnya, orang asing yang terlalu sibuk memperhatikan ponselnya sampai tidak sadar kalau Ia terjebak di lubang proyek di dekat gedung kampusnya, teman sekelasnya yang salah orang --dalam artian menyalami 'dosen pembimbingnya' yang ternyata adalah kakak tingkatnya yang merupakan mahasiswa abadi (karena Ia tak mengenakan kacamata), bahkan si kecil itu yang terburu-buru berlari mengantarkan tugas karena takut telat mengumpulkan tanpa sadar kalau Ia masih memasang helm di kepalanya. Tanpa sadar surai raven itu tersenyum geli mengingat kejadian yang terakhir.

Tapi apa perlu Ia menceritakan semuanya? Bagaimana kalau ternyata Ibu dan Bibinya merasa cerita itu tidak semenarik yang Yifan bayangkan?

Lagi-lagi Ia menggelengkan kepala, "tidak ada. Hari ini kuliahku berjalan seperti biasanya". Ia mendadak kehilangan nafsu makannya, dan langsung meletakkan sumpitnya ke atas meja.

"Kau sudah selesai? Masih banyak yang tersisa. Belakangan ini porsi makanmu semakin sedikit apa kau merasa tidak enak badan?" tanya Ibunya dengan nada khawatir.

Manik kecokelatan itu hanya tersenyum, "ada tugas kuliah yang harus dikerjakan." Ia pun bergegas kembali ke kamarnya.

Untuk pertama kalinya Wu Yifan membohongi Ibu kandungnya. Tidak ada tugas. Bahkan dosennya tadi tidak datang.

Ia hanya ingin sendiri.

Kris terduduk di koridor. Teman sekelasnya pun melakukan hal yang sama. Mereka tengah menunggu kelas lain yang masih memakai ruangan karena memang kelas mereka baru akan dimulai lima belas menit lagi.

Panas matahari menyengat tubuhnya. Cuaca hari ini begitu cerah. Terdengar suara binatang musim panas menemani mereka. Pantulan sinar matahari menyilaukan mata Yifan, seakan bersiap membutakannya.

Rasanya cuaca hari ini bertolak belakang dengan keadaan jiwanya saat ini. Seakan mengejeknya.

Kris memandang ke arah sekitar. Ada yang sibuk menyalin tugas, ada yang mengambil selca, ada yang asyik bercerita, bahkan Luhan sedang berdebat dengan salah satu teman sekelasnya tentang Manchester United, klub kebanggaannya.

Tiba-tiba Kris merasa kalau semuanya begitu salah.

"...Apa yang sedang kulakukan, sih? "

 _…..Lebih baik aku pergi saja_.

Ia langsung menarik diri dari kerumunan itu. Berlari sekencang-kencangnya. Memisahkan diri. Terakhir yang Ia ingat hanya si kecil yang mengambil tasnya ikut berlari di belakang Yifan.

Mendung tak berarti hujan, begitu pula sebaliknya. Siapa sangka jika cuaca terik tadi dalam dua jam langsung digantikan dengan hujan deras yang mengguyur kota. Kris sudah basah kuyup. Pakaiannya, tasnya, rambutnya, bahkan sekujur tubuhnya.

Ada dimana dia saat ini? Seingatnya tadi Ia berlari tanpa tujuan. Sudah sejauh mana Ia melangkah?

Ia hanya ingin pergi.

Satu-satunya yang bisa Ia tangkap adalah si kecil itu yang masih berada di belakangnya. Keadaannya pun tak jauh beda dengan Kris, sama-sama dibasahi oleh hujan..

Kris menghentikan langkahnya, "kau bisa sakit jika kehujanan seperti itu."

Si kecil berhenti di hadapannya. Kris mencoba mencari handuk di dalam tasnya, berharap semoga saja helaian kain itu tidak ikut basah, walau kemungkinan besar harapannya salah.

" Aku ingin bermain hujan sepertimu" ucap lelaki kecil itu seakan mengerti apa yang dilakukan Kris.

Kris menghela napas, "bisa kau jelaskan kenapa kau terus saja mengikutiku?"

Lelaki kecil itu menunduk, "aku... Tidak tahu."

Kris tak mengatakan apapun. Ia hanya berdiam diri karena Ia memang tak mengharapkan jawaban darinya.

Lelaki kecil itu mendongakkan kepalanya. Baru pertama kali ini Kris melihatnya dari dekat. Siapa sangka kalau ternyata stalker kecil ini berwajah manis juga. Ia menyukai retina yang terperangkap di kedua sangkar matanya. Tatapannya seperti menghangatkan.

"Aku hanya merasa kalau... Aku tidak boleh meninggalkanmu sendirian."

Kris terhenyak. Ia sama sekali tak menyangka jawaban yang baru saja didengarnya. Tanpa Ia sadari pundaknya mulai merasa gemetar.

Ia pun menghela napas tanda menyerah. Dioleskannya senyum ke sudut bibirnya, sembari mengulurkan tangannya. "Namaku Wu Yifan, kau bisa memanggilku Kris. Namamu?"

Uluran tangan itu disambutnya, disalaminya hangat. "Namaku Kim Junmyeon, panggil saja Suho. Suho yang berarti guardian", senyumnya.

Mereka pun melanjutkan perjalanan mereka sambil berbincang-bincang seakan derai hujan tak mengganggu volume suara mereka. Seolah mereka tidak akan sakit karena kehujanan. Seperti tidak akan ada hari esok.

Tanpa Yifan sadari, orang-orang berlalu lalang melewatinya tak lupa memberikan tatapan heran karena melihat pemilik manik kecoklatan itu berbicara sendiri.

.

 _"We're hallucinating. And that's what this worldis: a mass hallucination, where fear seems more real than love. Fear is an illusion. Our craziness, paranoia, anxiety and trauma are literally all imagined." -Marianne Williamson._

.

-END-

A/N: Err... adakah yang menangkap maksud tersirat saya di fanfic ini?? kalau tak ada juga tak mengapa /pundung

Mind to review?

Danke,

Arisu


End file.
